Young Love So Complicated
by Bandana Of Rainbow
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Has sentido un amor tan grande por esa persona a tal grado de no poder conciliar el sueño? Kendall Knight ha caído preso en la redes del amor de juventud, cambiando totalmente su forma de vivir la vida, dando un giro de 180 , a causa de un hermoso chico que le robó el corazón desde el primer momento en que o vio pasar frente a él. AU


_**Wazzza!**_

_**¿Cómo están Ya s[e que debería estar escribiendo el segundo capítulo de Our Little Secret, pero me vino la inspiración y decidí hacer un Songfic basado en la canción Young Love de Jedward.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Young Love~**

Caminaba distraído mirando el sucio suelo de la acera, mientras mis dos mejores amigos discutían sobre quién ganaría la partida de _"The King Of Fighters"_ que llevaríamos a cabo esa misma tarde en mi casa, estaban tan concentrados en su debate que me ignoraron por completo, razón por la cual comencé a observar con detenimiento el paisaje que me rodeaba, sin darme cuenta aceleré ligeramente el paso dejándolos atrás. Instintivamente me detuve en "La Tercera calle", que formaba parte de nuestro camino gracias a Carlos y su brillante idea de tomar un atajo; faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino así que mientras los esperaba fijé mi atención en el otro lado de la calle, donde frondosos árboles de gran tamaño dejaban caer las hojas secas al mismo tiempo que el frío viento de otoño hacía que éstas fuesen en distintas direcciones y chocaran con todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino, entre los impedimentos para continuar su largo viaje se encontraba mi rostro.

Una hoja rebelde se estrelló conmigo bloqueándome la vista por un instante, cuando la quité de encima de mis ojos, volví a mirar en la misma dirección en la que se encontraban hace unos segundos y me quedé hipnotizado ante la visión que ahora se me presentaba…

Un chico de hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba pasando por aquel lado de la calle, tenía una delicada y a su vez elegante gracia al andar que me atrapó de inmediato, éste se percató de mi mirada y volteo a verme regalándome la sonrisa más bella que haya visto en lo que llevaba de vida, era poseedor de finos rasgos faciales que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos cuya tonalidad era la mezcla perfecta de verde y avellana, y por si fuera poco tenía el cuerpo de un adonis. Segundos después dirigió nuevamente la vista al frente y siguió su camino, dejándome atrás observándole alejarse quedando así completamente enamorado.

Un golpe en la nuca cortesía de Logan me hizo salir del bello trance en el que me encontraba, haciéndome reaccionar y provocando que le regresará el golpe por inercia, por suerte para él Carlos logró interceptarse en la trayectoria de mi puño y tomarme de la muñeca para evitar que golpeará a su brillante novio, abrí los ojos sorpresivamente al darme cuenta de la acción que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, fijé mi vista unos segundos en mis amigos que me miraban desconcertados aún incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

-_"¡Por dios Kendall! , ¿Qué te ocurre, éstas bien?_ " – Me cuestionó mi amigo latino un poco más calmado gracias al abrazo que le proporcionaba Logan.

Aún no era capaz de articular o procesar una oración coherente, así que sólo me limité a asentirle con una sonrisa.

_-"¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? Acaso… ¿Viste un fantasma?"-_ Ésta vez era Logan el que preguntaba y me miraba fijamente a los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta.

_-"Pensé que no creías en los fantasmas Loggie"-_ Respondí con una sonrisa socarrona – _"Y si ese chico era un fantasma, déjame decirte que era el espectro más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida" _– Declaré sonriente recordando la bella imagen de aquél chico que me había enamorado en tan sólo unos segundos.

_-"¿Cuál chico?"_ – Preguntaron ambos a coro tratando de entender lo que había dicho.

_- "No sé quién era…Sólo sé que lo amo"-_ Sonreí tontamente al terminar de decir las últimas palabras – _"Ahora vamos a casa, se hace tarde y ¡Quiero ganarles antes de que anochezca!_" – Comencé a correr en dirección a mi hogar, aún conservaba esa tonta sonrisa y mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, sin duda ese chico me había atrapado haciéndome caer en un profundo enamoramiento sin darme cuenta.

_-"Hey Kendall! Espéranos!_ – Pude escuchar sus agitadas voces a lo lejos, sin duda mi declaración los había sorprendido de sobremanera, haciendo que se atrasaran demasiado. Me detuve en la entrada de mi casa a esperarlos y comencé a reírme de lo agotados que se veían.

_- "No huyas así!" –_ Reclamó el más pequeño de ellos haciendo un puchero, provocando que mi risa aumentara.

_- "Tienes mucho que explicar Knight" –_ El genio me miró fijamente a los ojos y después me sonrió, gesto que correspondí guiñándole un ojo.

Entramos al interior de la casa y les indiqué que subieran a mi alcoba a preparar todo para nuestra _"Tarde de pelea",_ nombre dado por Carlos a nuestras tardes de jugar videojuegos, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, tenía que despejar un poco mi mente de aquella imagen tan hermosa, después de beber el dulce néctar, me acerque al lavaplatos y moje un poco mi cara, necesitaba aclarar mi mente_…"Tal vez un poco más tarde"_… Las palabras resonaron en mi mente_…"Tienes que ganar ésta pelea, además no me molesta tener a ese bello chico en mi cabeza un rato más"…_ Aquella voz tenía razón, así que le obedecí y me dirigí sonriente a mi habitación.

La tarde siguió su curso tal y como esperaba, terminé siendo el vencedor del juego; Carlos y Logan se quedaron a dormir esa noche conmigo como estaba previsto. Ambos descansaban plácidamente en la cama contigua a la mía, mamá la había colocado ahí para que se quedaran cuando quisiesen, dormían abrazados y sus rostros reflejaban una paz realmente envidiable.

Por otro lado yo no lograba dormir, en mi mente sólo estaba ese chico, no dejaba de pensar en él, el poco tiempo en el que me era posible conciliar el sueño, sólo podía soñar con él…Soñaba que me armaba de valor y me le acercaba; le decía: _"Hola, Soy Kendall"…_Para después sonreírle y preguntarle _"¿Cuál es tú nombre?",_ mientras le hacía un guiño...Sin embargo cuando él iba a responderme me despertaba como acto reflejo a ello.

Al pasar los días éste sueño se volvió recurrente haciendo que mi fantasía creciera cada vez más, ya no sólo le preguntaba su nombre, ahora también: Le pedía su número y lo invitaba a salir…Pero lamentablemente siempre terminaban de la misma manera…Me acobardaba cuando él estaba a punto de contestarme y despertaba rompiendo mi propia fantasía.

Me odiaba a mí mismo por eso, me sentía tan frustrado de no tenerlo conmigo aunque fuera en mis sueños, no era capaz de sacarlo de mis pensamientos a tal grado que ya ni siquiera lograba conciliar sueño alguno.

_**~El Amor Joven…Es Tan Complicado~**_

Los días siguieron su curso convirtiéndose en semanas desde aquel día que lo vi por primera vez, gracias al paso del tiempo y las observaciones de mi hermanita Katie, logré darme cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado; aquel hermoso desconocido era el amo y señor de mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Era incapaz de mirar a otra persona, ya que por muy atractiva que esta fuera su recuerdo seguía vivo en mi mente recordándome día a día que él era la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Vivía diariamente diciéndole a todo aquel que se me acercará que estaba enamorado de la creatura más bella del universo y que no saldría con otra persona que no fuera mi perfecto chico de ojos hazel.

Para mi desfortunio varios miembros de mi familia y círculo de amigos no aceptaban mi enamoramiento, mamá y mi jefe el señor Gustavo Rocque se negaban a aceptar mis sentimientos por aquel chico de bella presencia.

Siempre que hablaba con ellos del inmenso amor que le tenía, no hacían otra cosa más que decirme su ya gastada frase:

"_Kendall no te dejes llevar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viste a ese chico, además eres muy joven aún y tienes toda una vida por delante; hay muchas personas de las que puedes enamorarte en un futuro. Así que lo mejor es que te olvides de él"_

"_**¿Qué se supone que deba hacer'"**_

Llegó un momento en el que estaba completamente confundido, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a lo que me sucedía con sólo pensar en él, en su hermoso cabello, en su… ¡A eso me refiero! Estaba mal y necesitaba verlo una vez más, necesitaba hablar con alguien…Necesitaba apoyo…Por lo que recurrí a las únicas personas que me brindaban su apoyo incondicional en situaciones difíciles: Mis dos mejores amigos y mi hermanita Katie.

Cuando les conté lo sucedido me sorprendió su reacción, en especial la de Logan ,ya que él, a pesar de que es un chico en extremo pesimista, me animó a conservar mis sentimientos, en cuanto a Carlos y Katie se les ocurrió una brillante idea:

_-Sí dices que lo viste cuando pasaba por la "Tercera Calle", no crees que lo más probable es que ¿Viva cerca de ahí?-_ Me cuestionó mi astuta hermanita. Después de analizar su pregunta le asentí aún sin comprender del todo, cosa que pudo notar en mi rostro.

-_Ashh! ¿Enserio no es obvio hermano mayor? –_ Se quejó mientras rodaba los ojos en perfecta sincronía con Carlos. Logan y yo nos miramos entre sí buscando una respuesta y al no encontrarla, le respondimos.

_-No…-_ Ella me miró molesta, para después voltear a ver al latino a su lado que al parecer entendió el mensaje que debíamos entender nosotros.

-_Lo que Katie quiere decir es que, sí "Tu chico de hermosos ojos hazel"...–_ Empezó a imitar la manera en la que yo lo describía gesto que, provocó una risita de parte del genio de los 4 ahí presentes- _Iba pasando por "La Tercera Calle", es muy probable que viva cerca de la misma y por lo tanto…_ – Los tres miramos a Carlos con extrañeza, la forma tan correcta e intelectual en la que nos explicaba era algo demasiado inusual en él, Katie fue la primera en salir del shock al recibir una mirada inquisitiva del moreno, la cual la invitaba a continuar la explicación.

_- Por lo tanto es muy probable que use ese mismo camino para ir a su casa todos los días-_ Al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por mi pequeña hermana, mi rostro se iluminó y mi corazón latió con fuerza. La esperanza se hizo presente, despertando mis deseos de verle una vez más y haciendo que mi amor por él superara todos los límites.

Desde ese día he usado el atajo de Carlos para dirigirme a cualquier sitio con la esperanza de encontrarme con él, o que él me encontrara mí... Pero nada, cada intento fue en vano, no volvió a aparecerse en mi camino, no veía otra cosa más que las frías y solitarias calles que me rodeaban al pasar camino a casa. Me estaba desilusionando y creía que ya no vería su bello rostro otra vez.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que vi a aquel hermoso chico; me había resignado a no verle nunca más y a olvidar lo que sentía por el mismo. Ahora estaba más concentrado en la presentación que teníamos esta noche mis amigos y yo. Éramos el acto principal del festival de la escuela y toda la gente del pueblo asistió; me sentía nervioso, ansioso, acelerado, raro... Normalmente siempre he sido el más tranquilo de los tres; nunca había tenido pánico escénico o algo parecido, al contrario era el que se la pasaba calmando a mis otros dos compañeros de banda los cuales ahora me miraban sorprendidos por mi comportamiento, había una guerra de miradas entre ellos y al mismo tiempo contra mí, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, incluso podía cortarse usando los dedos. El ambiente era un tanto desagradable y peor aún ninguno de nosotros hacia algo por cambiarlo, cosa que empeoraba la situación y me ponía más nervioso, sin embargo y de manera heroica mi hermanita Katie se acercó llamando nuestra atención y así acabando con toda la tensión presente, después de mirarnos confundida con una ceja alzada hablo:

_-"Kendall es mejor que veas esto"_ - Dijo seriamente mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba en dirección a uno de los pasillos que usábamos para salir al escenario sin que nadie nos viera- _"Si mi suposición es cierta, el chico del que has estado enamorado estos últimos meses..."-_ Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar las palabras que salían juguetonamente de su boca, después de salir del shock la mire y la invite a continuar haciéndole un gesto con la mano, ya que el nudo que recién se había formado en mi garganta no me dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna- _"Es el que está sentado en la primera fila allá afuera_"- Sólo escuchar eso me basto para correr hasta el final del pasillo y llegar al escenario, la gente comenzaba a llegar, lo cual dificultaba mi búsqueda pero aun así, mis ojos examinaban detenidamente cada uno de los asientos pertenecientes a las filas cercanas al escenario hasta que lo encontré... Pude divisar su hermoso cabello castaño, estaba distraído mirando su celular, después de leer lo que parecía un mensaje de texto soltó una dulce risita y guardó el aparato en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, posteriormente fijó su vista en el escenario y como si fuera cosa del destino, posó sus bellos ojos en mí para finalmente sonreírme.

Mi corazón se detuvo, deje de respirar, me quede completamente paralizado por un momento, cuando salí del shock me arme de valor y correspondí su sonrisa mientras avanzaba a las escaleras que me harían bajar del escenario y me acercaría finalmente a él, todo iba perfecto, el me miraba con una bella sonrisa mientras me le acercaba; a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de él una mano se posó bruscamente sobre mi hombro arrastrándome de regreso al escenario acompañada de unos gritos molestos muy familiares para mí...

_-"Perro ya es hora! Regresa al escenario y dile a los otros perros que se calmen y que estén listos en cinco minutos!"-_ Gustavo comenzó a gritarme ante la mirada atenta y confundida del castaño, no pude hacer nada para librarme de su agarre, ya que, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos, con Logan y Carlos completamente histéricos preguntándose por mí.

Mire por última vez al escenario y lo vi sonreírme tímidamente, lo más seguro es que los gritos de Gustavo lo asustarán, le sonreí con tristeza y fui detrás del escenario para calmar a mis amigos y así poder impresionarlo esta noche.

Después de 10 minutos que era el doble del tiempo que había dictado Gustavo, Logan, Carlos y yo estábamos listos para salir a darlo todo esta noche en el escenario, el telón comenzó a abrirse lentamente, las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar de manera eufórica. Mis amigos saludaron y sonrieron nerviosamente, en cuanto a mí, al ver el telón completamente abierto y poder observar el escenario en su totalidad comencé a buscarlo con la mirada y ahí estaba. Sentado pacíficamente en su lugar con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro. Lo miré y este correspondió mi acción comenzando a aplaudirme animadamente. La voz de Gustavo resonaba por todo el lugar mientras nos presentaba.

_" Buenas noches gente de Minnesota! Prepárense para deleitar a sus oídos con las tres voces más bellas de la ciudad. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a: Carlos, Logan & Kendall. Ellos son Big Time Rush!"_

Los gritos de todas las chicas de la escuela se hicieron presentes, la magnífica presentación de Gustavo sí que dio efecto en el público, incluso mi bello chico comenzó a gritar cosa que me causo gracia y a la vez ternura por la manera tan encantadora en la que lo hacía. Finalmente cuando los gritos cedieron me acerque al micrófono para hablar.

_"Muy buenas noches! Mi nombre es Kendall y quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy especial para mí y que se encuentra apoyándonos esta noche"_ - Al término de esta frase fije mi vista en mi hermoso chico y le sonreí- _"Esta canción se llama Young Love"._ - Este sonrió levemente sonrojado y se dispuso a presenciar atentamente el espectáculo, en cada oportunidad que tenía me acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba sentado y cantaba en dirección a él. Después de una hora el concierto se dio por terminado y me dirigí a toda velocidad al lugar donde estaba previamente el adonis del que me enamore. Lamentablemente ya era tarde... Él ya se había marchado, trate de buscarlo con la mirada entre la gente que se dirigía a la salida, pero nada, después de un hora de búsqueda y de preguntarle a la gente si lo había visto, recibiendo respuestas negativas de su parte, decidí rendirme... Por lo menos lo había visto otra vez, cosa que fue suficiente para reavivar mis sentimientos por él y también haciendo este amor más fuerte.

Los días pasaron y volví a mi rutina, tomaba el atajo de _"La Tercera Calle" _a diario de regreso a casa, sin embargo, no le vi en ninguna ocasión, aun así no perdía la fe de volvérmelo a encontrar; los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, los sueños que protagonizaba junto a él regresaron a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres meses desde la vez que asistió a la presentación, mis sentimientos por el seguían intactos e incluso se hicieron más fuertes por lo que caí en un profundo estado de depresión, me sentía frustrado, me negaba a aceptar el no verle otra vez, deje de salir con mis amigos, deje de escribir canciones e incluso deje de dormir. Todo lo que hacía me lo recordaba; mi madre y mis amigos estaban realmente preocupados por mi comportamiento.

Una tarde mama harta de la situación se dispuso a hablar conmigo pidiéndome que lo olvidara, que sólo me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo...Aún recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo:

_-"Tienes que olvidarte de él cariño...Te has dejado llevar demasiado lejos, tan solo mírate, te has descuidado, ya no sales con Carlos y Logan, no tocas la guitarra como antes...Ya ni siquiera duermes!"_ - Notaba la mezcla de tristeza y preocupación en su mirada- "_Sólo te estás haciendo daño..."-_ Al decir esto último me dio un abrazo lleno ternura pero sobre todo de amor y comprensión, ella solo quería lo mejor para mí y verme de esta forma le dolía.

Tenía razón ya no era el mismo...necesitaba olvidarme de él. Después de a analizar lo que me había dicho, llegue a la conclusión que lo mejor era sacar a aquel chico de mi mente y sobre todo de mi corazón.

_-"Te amo Kendall y como tu madre sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti"_-Pronunció esas dulces palabras al ver que no reaccionaba_-"Lo sé, también te amo mama"-_ correspondí el abrazo de igual forma en la que ella me lo daba y hundí mi cara en su cuello comenzando a llorar como un pequeño niño asustado, dejaba que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente de mis ojos y dejaba salir junto con ellas todo el amor que le tenía a ese hermoso chico, el cual sin saberlo me estaba haciendo daño.

Después de ese día regrese a mi vida normal, aún lo recordaba, pero ya no como antes, si no como un hermoso recuerdo, una bella experiencia que me hizo muy feliz tiempo atrás. Hoy se cumplen 6 meses desde que lo vi la primera vez y curiosamente me encuentro en el mismo lugar que aquella ocasión, mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos rumbo a mi casa para probar el nuevo video juego que había comprado Carlos hace unas horas mientras estábamos de paseo por el centro comercial. Instintivamente comencé a acelerar el paso y mire hacia el otro extremo de la acera, leí el nombre de la calle en silencio y sonreí, mi mente comenzó a divagar en el recuerdo de aquel chico que cambió momentáneamente mi vida.

_-"La Tercera Calle"-_Susurré para mí mismo y baje la mirada, fijándola en el sucio asfalto de la calle, sonreí tontamente y lance al viento la pregunta que siempre soñé con hacerle. _-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_- Miré al cielo lleno de satisfacción, tal vez ya nunca le vería de nuevo, pero al menos ya había podido hacer la pregunta a la que siempre desee escuchar una respuesta...La fresca brisa de primavera me golpeo gentilmente en el rostro, llenándome de paz permitiéndome cerrar los ojos tranquilamente...

_-"Mi nombre es James Diamond" -_ Una melodiosa voz se escuchó de repente provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe y fijara mi vista al frente...Ahí estaba el...Sonriéndome como aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía esos bellos ojos hazel clavados tímidamente en los míos y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos; lo mire con sorpresa incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el me miro nervioso y finalmente hablo: _-"Lo siento, no quería incomodarte"-_ Se disculpó y se disponía a irse, reaccione en el momento exacto y lo tomé del brazo justo cuando pasaba a mi lado.

_-"Pensé que nunca volvería a verte"-_ Las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido; el me observo y me sonrió con los ojos cristalinos, yo solo le sonreí mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

_-"No sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento"-_ Confesó completamente sonrojado bajando la mirada y tratando de esconder sus ojos llorosos bajo su flequillo. Al percatarme de su confesión tiré de él envolviéndolo en un cálido y protector abrazo. El me correspondió y me abrazo tímidamente. _-" Mi sueño se hizo realidad_"- Declaro entre mis brazos y sonrió alegremente, me acerque lentamente a él y le di un beso corto pero lleno de amor, él sonrió y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en mi pecho completamente sonrojado.

_-"El mío también se hizo realidad" –_ Dije con una sonrisa, el me miro y volvió a esconder en mi pecho su rostro rojo de vergüenza, reí ante sus adorables acciones y lo abrasé más fuerte como si quisiera dejarlo ir. Duramos así varios minutos, ensimismados en nuestro mundo, ignorando lo que nos rodeaba hasta que sentí un par de miradas sobre nosotros, no muy lejos mis amigos nos observaban con una sonrisa haciéndome gestos de felicitación con sus manos, les devolví la sonrisa y mire al castaño en mis brazos este me miro tiernamente y me robo un beso para después volverse a esconder en mi pecho, sonreí divertido ante tal acción y acaricie su sedoso cabello.

_**~All Around The World Everybody In Young Love~**_

Hoy se cumplen siete años desde que lo vi por primera vez...¡Quién diría que terminaría casado con aquel joven de hermosos ojos y elegante figura! Así es, después de tres años de maravilloso noviazgo decidimos casarnos, precisamente el mismo día en el que lo conocí.

No hay duda de que todo pasa por una razón y que el amor de juventud es para siempre.

_**¿Qué tal? Denme sus opiniones! No Olviden dejar Review! O si no un Panda los viola e_e**_

_**Enserio me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Para quienes siguen mi otra historia: Our Little Secret subiré el capítulo dos a más tardar el Martes!**_

_**Sin más me despido!**_

_**Un beso!**_

_**Selene~**_


End file.
